Ron's cofessionwith Fred and George!
by Bright Eyed Soul Sister
Summary: Fred and George know Ron likes Hermione, and is jealous of Viktor Krum. But he won't admit it-so they decide to help him! Things go a little...wrong. MY FIRST FANFIC! so please be nice! I don't own anything! Set during book 4.


**Ron's Confession- with Fred and George!**

**Fred and George Weasley were sitting in the Gryffindor common **

**room discussing their latest prank when they overheard a girl talking about **

**date to the Yule-ball. Some guy named Joshua had asked her out. Fred and George stopped talking about their prank and George said, **

" **Speaking of the Yule-ball, who do you plan on going with, Fred?" "Alicia." he replied easily. **

"**You?" **

"**Angelina." **

" **Lee is going with Katie." Fred told his twin.**

**Just then, Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked in. Ron seemed upset about something. **

" **Just tell us who you're going with!" Ron demanded Hermione.**

"**Nope." She said stubbornly, "That's for me to know and you to find out."**

**She walked away then. Ron looked angry, Harry just looked curious. Fred and George walked over to the boys. **

"**Something wrong, little bro?" Fred asked**

" **Hermione is going to the Yule-ball with someone!" Ron raged.**

**George raised an eyebrow. " And that's a problem because…?"**

" **Because she won't tell us who it is!" said Ron like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

" **So?" **

"**So?**_** So? **_**He's probably a git! Yeah! That's it! He's a total git! **_**That's **_**why she won't tell us who it is! She just doesn't want to admit it! Ha!" He seemed very satisfied with that answer. Fred and George exchanged glances with each other and grinned at Ron, very smug **_**I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know **_**grins.**

"**He's jealous." said Fred**

"**Totally." agreed George**

" **I am **_**not **_**jealous!" said Ron a little too loudly.**

"**Ri-gh-t." said Fred **

"**Sure." smirked George "You just keep thinking that, Ronald."**

**They walked away then, when they were out of Harry and Ron's hearing range Fred turned to his brother. "You know George, I think it's time we helped out our little brother." " I couldn't agree more, Fred."**

"**To the cauldron!" They said in unison.**

**Chapter Two: The Cauldron**

**Fred and George always invented stuff for their joke shop they hoped to one day own. They created them with a cauldron they spent six months saving for. They did this in the room of requirement.**

"**So,'' said George "what do you think we should do?" **

"**I was thinking we do a confession potion." said Fred **

"**Good idea!…But don't we need tarantula blood?"**

**Fred grinned " I bet Snape has some."**

**Professor Severus Snape was checking his storage room where he kept all his ingredients for his potions class. He had just received a new potion- a thick purple liquid called the Melodius potion. He didn't think it was very useful. **_**What is the point,**_** he thought bitterly**_** Of singing whatever you feel?**_** Muttering to himself, he placed the Melodius potion next to the tarantula blood.**

**Fred and George peered around the corner. **_**Oh no!**_** They thought, Snape wasn't supposed to be there! George accidentally backed up into a mop, it hit the wall with a **_**thud!**_** Snape's head snapped up, "Who's there?"**

**Hardly daring to breath, Fred and George didn't move a muscle but Snape had heard them. He walked over to the corner where Fred and George were hidding. **

"**Got you!" he yelled and grabbed Fred and George by the collar of their shirts. "Think you were going to steal **_**my **_**things, did you?" He sneered "Well think again! I'm going to take you to Dumbledore!" Thinking fast, Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out some temporary amnesia powder ( a product Fred and George had invented.) (note: yes, I got the idea from the **_**Tooth Fairy! Guilty! :D**_** )** and threw it in Snape's face. Snape made a choking sound and dropped them.

Blinking, he looked at Fred and George confused, and said "What? Where am I?" George looked at Fred and grinned " You're on Mars!" He told his teacher. "What? Where's Mars? How did I get here? Who are you?" he demanded "Who am _I_?" " We're Tim and John…Mark and you're…Bob, Bob Harper." Snape's forehead creased "I'm still confused." George put a hand on Snape's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bob" he told him "it'll wear off in a few days."

Fred knew where the tarantula blood was, it was a thick blue potion, and it was on the second shelf in the corner. He grabbed the bottle,_ weird, _he thought, _it looks kind of purple._ Thinking it was just the light, he just shrugged it off and turned to his brother. " Come on, George." he said "Let's get out of here."

They walked out, leaving a still very confused Snape behind them.

Chapter Three: The Yule-ball

The night of the Yule-ball had finally arrived. The great hall was more beautiful than it had ever been. Fred and George were by the door, waiting for their dates. Angelina and Alicia arrived. Angelina was wearing a sleek black dress that went a little past her knees. Alicia wore a dark blue dress that hugged to her knees.

"You guys look great." George told them.

"Yeah you look great." Fred agreed.

"Thanks." Angelina smiled and took George's hand. "Come on, George."

(Angelina was one of the very few people that could tell Fred and George apart.)

Fred and George were having a great time dancing. When Angelina and Alicia went to go get something to drink Fred nudged George and pointed to Harry and Ron, who were sitting on a bench, bored. ( They had ignored their dates so their dates just ditched them.)

" Where's Hermione?" he asked "Aren't the three of them like, inseparable?" As if in response to his question, there were a bunch of gasps.

" -she looks beautiful!-"

"-is that _Granger?_-"

" -_holy crap_! She actually looks _great!_-"

Hermione was walking down the stairs. Except it didn't look like Hermione.

She was wearing a light pink dress, which was weird because they had never seen her wear anything other than her black school robes. Her usual messy, bushy curly brown hair was sleek and shinny and pulled back into a bun. Her normally crooked teeth were straight and she was wearing makeup which was very un-Hermione-ish. But that wasn't even the most shocking part-the big surprise was that she was being led by Viktor Krum. The _famous, superstar _Viktor Krum.

Ron's mouth fell open when he saw her. But the look of shock was quickly replaced with anger when he saw Krum. She looked beautiful, which was strange because everyone was so used to the messy bookworm Hermione.

Even Draco Malfoy couldn't seem to find an insult for her.

The rest of the night was incredible. Everybody had the time of their lives.

Everybody except for Harry, because he was bored. Ron, because he spent the whole night glaring at Krum, and Snape, because he was still trying to figure out who Tim and John Mark were.

Chapter Four: It's a Dance Party!

The month came and went. Ron wasn't speaking to Hermione-he kept insisting Krum was just using her because she was Harry's friend. "Pretty soon you'll start calling him Vicky!" he would snap at her. But anybody with eyes could tell this wasn't about Harry-it was because he was jealous.

Ron had been a _huge _fan of Viktor Krum. He had posters of him and even had a little Viktor Krum figurine. _But_ ever since he and Hermione started dating Ron had ever so _mysteriously_ (heavy sarcasm) stopped being a fan- tore down all his posters and even ripped the arm off the little doll. Fred and George grinned- they couldn't wait until the confession potion ( which was coming along nicely, but for some reason was a violet color instead of the smooth, cloudy grey they were supposed to have) was finished.

When the potion was ready, Fred and George poured some into a pitcher of lemonade and went to the boys dormitory- Ron was the only one there.

"Hey Ron," said George "You look thirsty, want some lemonade?"

"Uh…sure, thanks" he took the glass and guzzled it down noisily. Then Fred said "So… What about Hermione and Viktor dating?" Then the strangest thing happened- Ron got up and started to sing:

_**He wears fancy robes, I wear hand-me-downs,**_

_**He's a famous seeker and I'm on the bleachers.**_

_**Dreaming about the day, when you wake up and find,**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**_

Fred and George watched, totally bewildered. Fred grabbed the empty bottle they used in their potion. " Melodius potion," he read out loud " causes drinker to sing whatever they feel." Fred had grabbed Melodius potion instead of tarantula blood! Fred and George burst out laughing as Ron continued to sing:

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who cares about you?**_

_**I've been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me. You belong with me!**_

Just then Harry walked in. " Hey guys what- _Ron what the hell are you doing?" _

_**I remember finding you sitting by the fire, in the middle of the night.**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry.**_

_**I know all your favourite songs, and you tell me about your dreams.**_

_**I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me.**_

Fred turned to Harry. "Hello Harry, we're just having a little… uh, _dance party._" Fred and George snickered. Harry stared at Ron__then, deciding he's seen stranger things shrugged than said " Sweet lemonade." "Harry no-!"

Too late. Harry started to sing:

_**It's my life! **_

_**It's now or never!**_

_**I ain't going to live forever!**_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive!**_

_**It's my life! **_

Fred and George were on the floor laughing now. Then, as if to make matters weirder, _Snape_ bursts in and shouts " I can't take it anymore! I demand to know if any of you know who Tim and John Mark are!" Then he saw the pitcher of lemonade and said,

"oh, good lemonade."

"…"

Snape drank some lemonade and started to sing:

_**Pain!**_

_**Without love!**_

_**Pain!**_

_**I can't get enough!**_

_**Pain!**_

_**I like it rough, **_

'_**cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all!**_

Now _three _of them were singing.

"Just admit it!" yelled George over the choruses. "You're jealous of Viktor!"

"Fine!" shouted Ron between bars of _You belong with me _"I'm jealous of Viktor freaking Krum! Happy?"

"Very. Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Fred?"

"Why yes, George, yes I am."

Fred and George drank the last of the lemonade and started to sing in victory:

_**We are the champions, my friend!**_

_**And we'll keep on fighting 'till the end!**_

_**We are the champions! We are the champions!**_

_**No time for losers 'cause we are the champions! **_

_**Of the world!**_

And so the five of them continued to sing into the night, and Snape never did figure out who Tim and John Mark were.

**THE**

**END! **


End file.
